


Más allá de todo

by jacksonfive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Love Triangles, M/M, Piano Sex, Student Donghyuck, Teacher Kun, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonfive/pseuds/jacksonfive
Summary: Donghyuck ama a su novio Mark, pero su maestro favorito de piano,  a veces lo confunde.  Curiosamente, su maestro está confundido también.





	Más allá de todo

[imagen del fic (x) ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3cb57bb3bf4eb2083953df81eac39590/e02c047c9d4a71a5-ed/s540x810/bd48fd6c7bcd0a742e1c69c7cd15214e68dd1ba8.jpg)

—Espera… — Donghyuck dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás mientras labios y dientes caminaban por su cuello, sintió una lengua muy caliente saborear su garganta con urgencia, otra vez sonó su teléfono, trató de separarse del otro cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, hacía mucho calor, era insoportable — Tengo que contestar — El nombre que había mostrado la pantalla de su teléfono le dolía más que los dientes ahora en su hombro desnudo—Dame un minuto, hyung… — suplicó mirando al otro hombre a los ojos, para que no lo tocara, para que esperará y sólo así, se aferró al teléfono, con la voz más tranquila posible para contestar. 

—¿Hola? — dijo inseguro de sonar natural, lo volvió a intentar una vez más, esta vez dominando su voz mientras Kun, su maestro de piano, lo sostenía entre sus brazos —¿Mark? Hola… — 

—¿¡Dónde estás!?— Mark estaba enojado, quería respuestas —si no vienes al estacionamiento en cinco minutos, me largo, ¡Te dije que tengo que llevar a mi hermano al aeropuerto! — 

Kun soltó una risa silenciosa al escuchar los gritos, Donghyuck lo cayó con un “shh” mientras cubría la bocina del teléfono con la mano para mirarlo —Te dije que pares un momento — repitió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Kun sonrió como si le estuviera contando un chiste. 

Donghyuck volvió a hablar hacía el teléfono —Lo siento mucho, lo olvide… puedes irte, si quieres, tomaré el autobús, nos vemos ma-ña-na — esto último, lo dijo resistiendo a las ganas de quejarse de las manos que sin previo aviso, lo levantaron para que tomara asiento en las teclas de piano. Kun había separado sus piernas para meterse en medio y aunque el ruido era obvio, do, sol, re y fa, sonaron por el trasero del menor sin sentido, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de la primera vez de un novato usando el piano. Sin embargo, Donghyuck no era un novato y mucho menos su primera vez acostándose en el piano por su maestro. 

—¿No puedes salirte de clases? —Insistió Mark del otro lado de línea, si Donghyuck cerraba los ojos, podía imaginarlo, irritado, enojado, con sus ojitos esperando encontrar la solución en cualquier momento — Has venido todo el mes, no has faltado a ninguna clase, vamos mi amor… Chenle quiere verte ¿No te vas a despedir de mi hermano? — 

—Enserio…. no puedo, es un día muy importante — dijo cooperando con su maestro, no haciendo nada de ruido, separando más las piernas. Kun le bajó sus pantalones con experiencia previa, intentó quitarle el teléfono de la oreja pero Donghyuck fue muy rápido, no iba a pasar nada, hasta que él no terminará la llamada, y eso, se lo advirtió con la mirada. —Te marcó en la noche, ¿si? dile a Chenle que espero que se divierta en sus vacaciones, le llamaré más tarde para despedirme, te amo — susurró, cerrando los ojos, rogando porque Mark lo entendiera, como había entendido que había que practicar el solo para piano de Bach, la semana pasada, y exactamente igual, como cuando le dijo que tenía que quedarse más tiempo porque era asesor de los nuevos alumnos. 

Kun sonrió aunque Donghyuck no pudiera verlo y luego, se atrevió a moverlo de tal manera, que Donghyuck le estuviera dando la espalda, su alumno se resistió un poco, teclas sonaban por todos lados en el forcejeo, cada vez más fuerte y desordenadas. 

Donghyuck no podía soltar el teléfono, ni ocultar la bocina en su pecho, justo a lado de su corazón que latía a mil por hora. Nervioso, excitado, arrepentido y emocionado. Kun lo calmó un poco besando el largo de su espalda, incitando a que terminara de una maldita vez, la llamada. 

—¡Esas estúpidas clases de piano, Donghyuck! — Mark colgó. 

Donghyuck sabía que tenían que hablar pero no iba ser hoy, tal vez mañana con más calma, tendría que darle detalles y explicarle. Por lo pronto, terminó la llamada con un nudo en la garganta y dejó el teléfono en el primer mueble cerca que encontró, la posición no lo estaba ayudando a estirarse. 

Kun metió sus manos debajo de su uniforme muy seguro de lo que quería, pero antes de eso, Donghyuck se volteó para estar cara a cara, y sonreírle, mordiéndose los labios: él era perfecto, el hombre más atractivo que en su vida había visto, el más inteligente, el más sincero, el más talentoso, exactamente su tipo, lo que necesitaba. 

Kun se sorprendió por esa mirada, y luego como iba bajando para estudiar sus labios. El niño quería besarlo o…

—¿Donghy…? — lo interrumpió de la forma más dulce, con beso húmedo mientras sus dedos acariciaban su rostro. Apenas sus labios se habían tocado, todo se volvió muy suave, duró seis segundos, parecía un beso inseguro pero ambos se conocían lo suficiente para saber que era un beso íntimo, un beso que les recordaba porque lo hacían, porque desde hace meses era importante interrumpir la clase privada. 

Donghyuck le llamaba un beso romántico, Kun le decía que el nombre no lo importaba, porque de todos modos cualquier beso con él, era su beso favorito. Kun dejó los curiosos dedos de Donghyuck desabrochar su pantalón negro y luego, entre besos cortados, solo por el placer de distraerlo, también bajó su bóxer, y se dio la media vuelta, solito. 

Ese momento fue perfecto para sostenerlo mejor de la cintura y entonces empujarlo, la primera vez no fue profundo, por suerte. Donghyuck solo sentía la dureza de su sexo queriéndolo todo, queriendo entrar, cada vez más. No dolía, con él, nunca dolía. 

El salón de clases era incómodo pero no había otra opción y cuando había urgencia, el lugar es lo que menos importa. Donghyuck no iba a mentir que siempre tuvo la sensación, de que sea lo que sea que tenían, nunca iba a salir de estas cuatro paredes, con partituras, notas musicales, cuadros de mármol, premios internacionales y por supuesto, el gran piano al centro de testigo. 

Probablemente no era su mejor posición, tampoco era cómodo, las teclas se sentían muy frías que si no fuera por la proximidad de sus cuerpos calientes, no hubiera soportado. Por si fuera poco, seguramente se veía ridículo inclinado sobre el piano, con las manos sujetándose fuerte a la base, mientras el mayor lo empujaba una vez, dos veces, siete veces, una tras otra, ya no era lento, ni despacio, esta vez era duro y rápido, la sensación era insoportablemente increíble. 

Estaban solos, como el resto de las ocasiones. Y detrás de la puerta, nadie estaba prestando suficiente atención para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía detrás de esa puerta, en el salón de música número 127, el que separa la escalera hacía el cuarto piso del edificio con la puerta del gimnasio. 

Mientras lo estaba empujando, a Kun se le había hecho costumbre dejar besos en su cuello, en su oreja, en su hombro, así era como le gustaba, dejaba caer sobre su piel besos suaves que no encajaban con la rudeza de sus movimientos de sus caderas para abajo. Kun siempre raspaba su garganta cuando estaba cerca. Donghyuck había memorizado sus sonidos a la perfección, casi como su olor, ambos eran tan reveladores como su mirada. 

Estaba de más decir, que él era su maestro favorito. Kun era un maestro intocable y estricto, le encantaba hacer exámenes sorpresas, no había manera de caerle bien, era sencillo, sí, pero elegante al mismo tiempo, tenía cultura, se preocupaba por sus alumnos pero nunca había cruzado el límite. 

También tenía fama entre los alumnos de estar casado a los veintiocho con una bonita esposa, pero él se lo había desmentido a Donghyuck desde el primer beso. Ni novia, ni esposa y estoy soltero desde hace tres años. Tengo un perro y un hámster. 

Donghyuck no le creyó por supuesto, sólo la parte de los animales. 

Pero Kun le había tomado el rostro con sus dos manos para que lo viera a los ojos, y hasta que obtuvo toda su atención, le robó otro beso y observó todas sus reacciones por un minuto entero, antes de decirle —¿Quieres ir a mi departamento y comprobarlo? — preguntó, haciendo que las mejillas de Donghyuck se encendieran. 

En privado, como hombre, era salvaje, le gustaban las cosas a su manera, no era flexible y mucho menos cariñoso o detallista. A Donghyuck por eso le gustaba, porque no tendría que preocuparse por los sentimientos, sólo por traer preservativos en su mochila y tener ganas. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Él era exactamente lo que necesitaba. 

Porque ustedes no están para saberlo, ni Donghyuck para contarlo pero él ama a su novio, Mark. Y si lo piensa, es gracioso, porque en este momento, estaba conteniendo un grito de placer cuando Kun lo llenó de él. 

Respiraron profundamente en el espacio del otro durante unos minutos antes de que Kun lo bajará lentamente del piano, completamente débil e inestable al suelo. 

Compartían una extraña felicidad en el pecho y en el vientre, ahora que no era incómodo, y no tenían problema como las primeras veces que terminaron en esta posición. 

Era muy divertido porque Kun se había sentado en el asiento de piel y lo había sentado en su regazo con él, abrazándolo por la cintura, guiándolo con sus manos para que su cara volviera hacia él y así poder mirarse a los ojos. 

Donghyuck se quiso poner de pie y caminar tan pronto como notó el agua correr de sus glúteos, casi saltando, pero el mayor le dijo que no lo hiciera con sus brazos, le dijo que se quedará —Estoy manchando todo — Kun miró hacía abajo, su bóxer, luego su pantalón para ver el líquido trasparente y pegajoso, pero sus ojos regresaron a Donghyuck para ofrecerle una mirada tranquilizadora. 

—No importa, limpiaré este lugar y tengo algo de ropa en mi cubículo — contestó para que su alumno se relajara en sus brazos, Donghyuck trató de que su mirada no cayera en sus labios como por doceava vez esta tarde. Estaba siendo patético, no podía besarlo todo el tiempo. Tenía que comportarse. 

—Tenemos que limpiar esto, nunca había pasado algo así — Dijo divertido, tratando de mantener su mirada en la cara del mayor y no en su boca. Su cabello era un desastre, casi tan desordenado como el suyo. Iba a ayudar un poco con eso, por eso con sus manos comenzó a peinarlo para aplacar algunos mechones y nadie notará el cambio en su siempre elegante apariencia —Si dejamos tu cabello así, tus alumnos van a hablar… solo un poco más… ahora… sí, estás listo, perfecto — entonces alejó sus manos sintiéndose satisfecho con el resultado de su peinado. 

Kun no apartó ni un sólo momento la mirada del menor. Era interesante. Todo en él era interesante. Primero que nada, su habilidad en el piano, lo primero que le llamó la atención del chico, sentado a una orilla de su clase con el grupito más ruidoso. Él tenía eso que la gente llama talento natural. Porque en una institución de arte como está, tocar el piano es básico para ser músico, no sólo es el instrumento más completo porque tiene todos los rangos vocales, si no, que es indispensable. 

Donghyuck, había entrado a su clase en febrero de este año, como los otros veinticuatro alumnos más, sólo que él era muy bueno. Demasiado para su gusto. Destacó desde el primer día donde les pidió tocar un poco para conocer sus dedos, les dijo. El castaño de ojos negros con su bonito uniforme no sólo tocaba de forma prodigio el piano, además era el más rápido en aprenderse las partituras. Jaemin, otro de sus alumnos, le llevaba dos semanas, como a las personas normales. 

Jeno, su alumno más popular manejaba con delicadeza las teclas pero tenía que estarle recordando que tocar es importante pero expresar con el rostro también lo era, y que no podía estar quieto y mirando todo el tiempo hacia el piso, el polo opuesto a Donghyuck, que tenía que pedirle que le bajara dos rayitas a su dramatización o las personas iban a notar su teatro y no su música. 

Pero Donghyuck era un artista, y era sensible, sabía tocar el corazón de las personas con sus presentaciones. Interpretaba. A veces parecía que tocaba para aplaudirse así mismo y no para que otros, le aplaudieran. Renjun, su alumno más dedicado, era sensible de igual manera, a veces organizaba dos clases a la semana para enseñarles cómo el artista usa sus problemas personales como herramienta de trabajo para su beneficio. Para la creación. 

Donghyuck siempre escribía letras sobre cómo el amor es confuso y dolía mucho, una vez escribió sobre una pareja y era triste, porque decía que uno siempre amaba más al otro, Kun también recuerda que quería terminar la clase pronto para preguntarle, al respecto.

Y entonces, vuelve a ser memoria y recuerda las veces que lo encontró esperando a que iniciará la case sentando en la cafetería del instituto, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la pared y la mochila a su lado y el uniforme desaliñado, como si alguien hubiera intentado quitárselo y luego ponerlo de forma rápida. Su mirada estaba en el horizonte, entre los pasillos y los casilleros. Pensando, tal vez, en tantas cosas que Kun no conocía ninguna, ni debería, por su propia salud mental. 

Había tardes donde Kun lo llegó a ver varias veces en las escaleras con su novio o amigo, algo eran, se trataba de uno de sus ex alumnos del año pasado, Mark, si no mal recuerda. Mark también era brillante pero no en el piano y tampoco lo fue en su clase, según otro de sus colegas y master Moon Taeil, el chico brillaba cuanto tocaba la guitarra. Así que allí era un gato encerrado, guitarrista y pianista, polos opuestos, ambos artistas, no podía ser una combinación perfecta. 

Todo el tiempo estaban discutiendo. Él no quería escuchar pero eran ruidosos, no tenía que acercarse, desde el pasillo o dentro del aula podía comprender de qué se trataba la pelea del día. Era una relación tóxica, digna de cualquier novela de ficción. Un día se amaban y al otro día, se odiaban. Un día Mark lo estaba empujando, provocando que casi se cayera, luego Donghyuck lo humillaba y le decía que esta vez, iba a ser la última que estaban juntos, pero al otro día, se estaban riendo entre bromas y te amos, jurándose amor eterno. 

Luego hubo días donde los veía y Mark lo abrazaba con cuidado y besaba su frente, para luego decirle “Si no quieres llegar a tu casa, puedes irte a la mía. Piensa en mi, sol”. 

Kun hizo una nota mental sobre preguntarle a Donghyuck sobre ese apodo. Entendía el apodo, lo hacía, como algo que ilumina, algo radiante y brillante, exactamente como él. Pero debería ser él, quien se lo dijera. 

Donghyuck le hacía pucheros como un niño y con la voz más dulce posible, le susurraba en los labios “Mi Markly”, y se besaban como si no hubiera tiempo, ni espacio que los mereciera. Le calaba los huesos ver como Donghyuck se aferraba, lo atrapaba y lo consumía, porque Donghyuck esos días sonreía demasiado en clase y se reía por cualquier cosa, Kun hablaba de la música barroca y sus personajes más destacados y el niño más bonito de su clase, le miraba como si guardara un secreto divertido. Y justo, cuando él habla de la creación de formas musicales como la sonata, el concierto y la ópera, Donghyuck suspiraba y Kun perdía toda la concentración. 

Sus peores días fueron cuando Donghyuck faltaba a clases y ni siquiera, tenía que preguntar a sus amigos, los cuatro de la esquina a la derecha en dónde estaba, porque si solo se asomaba por la puerta, Donghyuck le estaba regalando un espectáculo romántico en la entrada del instituto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con la mano de Mark paseando por sus muslos como si medio instituto no pudiera verlos, como si no hubiera una regla que dijera, prohibido las muestras de afecto en los pasillos, como si la mirada de disculpa que a veces atrapaba de Donghyuck hacía él, no fuera lo suficientemente difícil de ver y sobre todo, fácil de perdonar. 

Kun le sonreía para que se tranquilizará y le hacía una seña de su reloj de pulso que se traducía en “Nos vemos mañana”. 

Era triste y agotador, porque él tenía tanto potencial, si se preparaba en unos años podría conseguir una beca en el extranjero y pulir sus habilidades. Personas como él tenían que volar alto, no podía quedarse estancado en este instituto. Si tan sólo amará el arte más de lo que amaba a ese otro chico, él técnicamente estaría del otro lado. 

Él iba a pasar con Kun los siguientes tres años, hasta su graduación. Porque el piano era básico, y él tenía que continuar con sus estudios, nadie más en este instituto, era lo suficientemente bueno para enseñarle sólo Kun tenía esa tarea. Y era agotador porque, Donghyuck se merecía algo más, algo más que una relación tan trágica, que sí, que podía obtener buenas canciones de eso, porque claramente Mark lo inspiraba, pero la vida es tan corta y Donghyuck era tan jóven. 

—No me mires así… — le pidió Donghyuck, haciendo que Kun volviera a la realidad y dejará el pasado, como se debe, atrás. 

—¿Cómo? — preguntó curioso. 

—Como si estuvieras enamorado de mi — Kun pareció sorprendido. Tal vez por eso se tomó el tiempo del mundo para acariciar sus caderas un poco más y luego miró a Donghyuck nuevamente. 

—Así, se me olvida que todavía sigues con tu noviecito ese — Donghyuck no esperaba ese comentario. No quería hablar de Mark con él. Nunca quería. —Qué pensaría, si supiera que desde hace meses nosotros estam — Donghyuck lo interrumpió con un beso, Kun se arrepintió haber dicho eso, porque hizo que le dolieran los labios, sintió los dientes del menor sobre su boca, incluso si Kun todavía tenía ganas de platicar se obligó a callarse, porque hoy tampoco iba a lograr que entendiera, y besarlo, también era necesario. 

Aquello, sólo lo armó de valor un poco para acercarse y abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo, sentía su aliento en la cara, Donghyuck sabía regalar sus sonrisas de forma peligrosa. Así que al menos tenía la satisfacción de saber que no era el único con ganas de besarlo. 

Después de eso, ambos se levantaron. Donghyuck escuchó como Kun envolvía el preservativo usado para aventarlo al bote de la basura mientras se pusó su ropa interior. Luego, Kun arrancó hojas blancas de su libreta para agacharse junto con Donghyuck y comenzar a limpiar el piso, el piano, el asiento y también las manos de su alumno. Donghyuck no se movía en ese instante, únicamente sonría como si tuviera vergüenza e hizo una sonrisa, de esas que hacía cuando miraba a la ventana en sus días felices, luego levantó la vista para encontrarse a los ojos. 

—Si tienes que irte hazlo, yo puedo con el resto — sugirió Kun, buscando su camisa. 

Donghyuck se dió cuenta de la hora, casi las siete de la noche. Kun volvió a hablar—Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches — El mayor se acercó para besarle la mejilla pero Donghyuck volteó la cara para que se besen los labios, subió sus manos y lo acercó del cuello, manteniéndolo más cerca. 

—Hyung — susurró, respiró hondo y volvió a besarlo. 

—Tienes tarea, ¿Anotaste, verdad? — preguntó con un tono serio que desapareció apenas la mirada de Donghyuck le reprochó por el cambio de actitud. De hombre a maestro. —Memoriza el solo de Mozart, puedes hacerlo, será un examen sorpresa — 

Donghyuck asintió, obedeciendo —¿Después de hoy me darás puntos extras? — dijo guiñandole el ojo, descaradamente coqueto. 

—No los necesitas — afirmó Kun divertido. 

—¡Sí lo hago! Hay personas muy buenas aquí — 

—Tengo clase en una hora y todavía tengo que cambiarme, así que nos vemos mañana Donghyuck — Kun tocó su nariz y lo dejó ir con una pequeña risa. 

Hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, tomó asiento en su piano y cerró los ojos. Era una locura, mierda, era una locura. 

*

—Vamos a esperar a que se despierte Yangyang para iniciar la clase. Hoy hay examen sorpresa, buenos días a todos —mencionó Kun entrando al salón de clases observando a sus alumnos con su mejor sonrisa y un vaso de café en la mano. 

Incluso si nadie estaba quejándose sobre el examen, a la mayoría de la clase no le gustó la idea. Donghyuck hizo un gesto de odio hacía su profesor en delante de sus compañeros. Kun asomó una sonrisa más grande por la actuación. Donghyuck estaba más que preparado para el examen. No solo había estado trabajando muy duro y memorizado los solos, sino que también esperaba con ansias como iba a reaccionar Kun cuando en la clase de procesos de creación, escuchará su nueva canción. 

—Jeno, pasa al frente, por favor — ordenó Kun, haciendo un gesto hacía el piano, que ahora lucía como si hubiera pasado por una limpieza extrema antes de que iniciará la clase —Eres el primero, felicidades —

Jeno tomó sus notas y caminó hacía el piano con nervios a la vista de sus compañeros, habían hablado de esto mil veces—Lo haré con canción propia, maestro — dijo con timidez, tomando asiento en el piano. 

—De acuerdo ¡eso es excelente! ¡muy bien Jeno! Quieres comentar con la clase de qué trata tu canción antes de interpretarla… — 

—Bueno… estoy trabajado un poco en ella, no está terminada… —

—No importa, continúa, presentarás un avance — motivó con delicadeza el profesor desde su asiento, bebiendo un sorbo de café con cuidado de no quemarse por la temperatura, analizando la actitud de su alumno. 

—Es sobre la motivación personal, como el ser humano busca la grandeza —

—Oh… eso está bien… adelante — agregó el profesor orgulloso de su alumno. 

Jeno terminó su presentación con aplausos y una nota de su profesor que por ahora anotó en su cuaderno, además de las observaciones personales. El piano estaba bien ejecutado, se veía que había trabajado en mirar al público, todavía faltaba mejor pero era un avance, lo hizo muy bien. 

—Entonces… Donghyuck ¿qué tal si pasas y si tocas? — preguntó. 

Donghyuck actuó como si no quisiera pasar al frente pero cuando lo hizo, tomó asiento en el piano con una sonrisa en la boca y cerró los ojos, ante la mirada de sus compañeros y maestro. 

—¿Vas a hacer algún solo? — preguntó controlando su sonrisa, evitando su mirada a toda costa. 

—No... será una creación propia también — confesó mirando a la clase. 

—Oh… bueno, sí, claro… ¿Y esta vez de qué se trata? — Kun se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en su silla, luciendo desinteresado en su alumno estrella, como siempre lo hacía, para cuidar su imagen ante la clase. 

Donghyuck buscó las notas en su cuaderno y las acomodo de tal manera que pudiera leerlas en frente del piano, sus compañeros estaban en silencio, esperando y a la expectativa. Kun por su parte, seguía todos sus movimientos fingiendo que no tenía interés en lo que iba a hacer, cuando en realidad, era lo contrario. 

—Pues es que, es sobre el tiempo, como cuando estás con esa persona especial y quieres detener el tiempo, porque sientes que no es suficiente, y no te das cuentas y sacrificas todo por estar con esa persona, y tienes problemas, pero no te importa que sucede alrededor, porque valió la pena, ¿Usted lo ha sentido maestro? ¿Ha encontrado a esa persona que valga la pena? ¿Y qué le quite su tiempo? — le disparó, sin remordimientos. 

Tragó saliva. Miró a la clase y luego volvió su mirada hacía Donghyuck. 

—Uhhh — sus compañeros reaccionaron con bulla, sorprendidos. 

Donghyuck era el único que podía hablarle así a su profesor y no ser reprobado en el trayecto. No dejaba mostrar sus nervios. Muchos dirían que es por su talento, pero por supuesto, esa no es la respuesta. 

Apretó los dientes, tratando de mantener su frialdad habitual y pensar racionalmente, qué diría cómo su amante, “¿Es sobre mi?” pero como maestro—¿Y se puede saber desde cuándo mi vida personal te inspira? —

—Desde febrero — 

La clase volvió a murmurar, Kun quería matarlo vivo. 

—Si quieres mi autógrafo quédate al final de la clase, este no es el momento —

—Lo que él está tratando de decir es que lo admira maestro — habló Yangyang. 

—No lo defiendas — Kun lo miró para que se callará. 

Jeno estaba grabando con cuidado escondiendo su teléfono celular. Siempre podían reírse más tarde de todas las veces que Donghyuck intentaba hacer enojar a su maestro de piano con sus amigos. 

—Ahora que ya hiciste tu chiste del día… —Donghyuck soltó una pequeña risa, pero se quedó callado, gracias a Dios y Kun pudo continuar —Me sorprendiste, pensé que ibas a abordar otro tema —Agregó Kun, mirándolo —Pero adelante, ¿estás seguro de querer mostrar esta canción para un examen? — sintió un nudo en la garganta. 

Donghyuck asintió — Muy seguro, se llama “Más allá de todo” — Y luego se volteó en dirección al piano, sus piernas se acomodaron en la posición correcta, la yema de sus dedos acariciaron el polvo de las teclas y su mirada buscó a su profesor. 

Para Kun, fue demasiado. Ni siquiera sabía si lo encontraba peligroso o placentero. Porque era tan bueno que dolía, cómo lo hacía, cómo podía interpretar la melodía que hablaba de besos sinceros, de caricias perfectas, de sonrisas de verano, de un hombre y un piano. De cualquiera manera, no tenía sentido hablar con él en medio de la clase, tenía mucho en qué pensar antes de eso. 

—Bien, gracias — contestó, haciéndole una seña para que tomara asiento. 

Donghyuck caminó entre aplausos y felicitaciones por su melodía. Él estaba sonriendo, también, satisfecho y orgulloso. De vez, buscaba con la mirada al mayor para tener una evidencia alguna de que le gustaba la canción. 

Sin embargo, Kun tomó un poco más de su café para ocultar su pequeña alegría. La verdad era que, quería correr detrás de él, oler su piel y su perfume del que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero en cambio, levantó la mirada hacía la clase — Jaemin, eres el siguiente — ordenó. 

*

Más tarde, cuando las clases del día terminaron, Donghyuck se despidió de sus amigos en el estacionamiento y de su novio a través del celular, hoy tampoco podían verse, era una lástima, la verdad. Caminó hasta el cubículo de maestros. En todo el pasillo solo quedaban pocos en su oficina, la mayoría de las luces, estaban apagadas. 

Donghyuck siguió su camino. Saludó a Yeri con la mano, quien estaba en el cubículo de la maestra de canto, y luego compartió una pequeña conversación con Yukhei, quien ya iba hacía la salida. 

—Estoy buscando a mi primo ¿sabes dónde está? — 

—Si te vas corriendo, tal vez lo alcances, estaban en el estacionamiento hace un minuto — le dijo de inmediato. —¡No le digas a Renjun que me viste en este lugar, ¿entendiste?! — Yukhei asintió confundido, porqué, desde cuándo era noticia que él estuviera en los cubículos de maestros, pero era Donghyuck, probablemente le daba vergüenza decir que uno de sus maestros quería castigarlo o algo así. 

Donghyuck se puso un poco rígido. Sintió como si estuviera entrando a un campo minado y no al cubículo de Kun, el que por cierto, estaba abierto. Kun estaba de pie cerca de su escritorio, con una cara seria observando una lectura sobre la mesa. Era un pequeño desastre organizado. 

Tocó la puerta a pesar de ya estar adentro, sólo para ganar su atención, cuando Kun lo notó, se echó a reír de inmediato. Donghyuck dejó la mochila en el piso. 

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurre?! — le preguntó Kun, divertido y caminando hacía él.

Kun cerró la puerta con una mano mientras con la otra, atraía a Donghyuck, en un abrazo. Donghyuck pareció sorprendido por un momento, luego sonrió en su hombro junto con él. Antes de besarlo o hacer otra cosa, Kun quería hablar, por eso no lo acercó más de lo que estaba. Donghyuck también sentía que necesitaba explicar cómo sus confusión había evolucionado a algo tangible, más real. 

—Es fácil hacer algún solo de Mozart, ¿no crees? tenía que presentar algo que te sorprendiera — 

—Me sorprendiste, ¡Lo has hecho! —confesó, Kun. 

—¿Enserio? — preguntó, sin saber exactamente cómo tomar ese comentario. 

—¿Ya te vas a casa, verdad? — preguntó Kun con iniciativa. 

Donghyuck dijo que sí. —Pero no quiero irme todavía, ¿Puedo quedarme diez minutos, aquí? — preguntó encerrándose más en sus brazos, oliendo su perfume, incluso si Kun ya no lo acercaba, porque quería mantener su distancia. 

—Pensaba en invitarte un helado, en mi auto serán doce minutos, y te llevaré a casa, calculó pasar media hora más contigo, y luego usamos tus diez minutos, claro, si estás de acuerdo — 

Donghyuck se cubrió la boca con su mano porque quería reírse, pero no pudo ocultar el sonido y tampoco, la duda de su maestro. 

—¿Qué dije? — preguntó Kun confundido.

—No es qué dijiste, sino como lo dijiste… ¿te gusta planear todo, no? —

—Tengo una agenda, sí.. —No iba a mentir sobre eso. 

—La oferta no me convence, entonces — le dijo con aires de orgullo. 

—¿Y qué lo haría? — preguntó encerrando sus manos sobre la espalda de Donghyuck. Seguro de estar abrazándolo lo más fuerte, de tal manera que el niño pudiera escuchar el ruido de su pecho —Como podrás ver, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo— 

—Lo sé, por eso me gustas — Sólo hasta lo que lo dijo, comprendió el poder de la oración. Kun había estado observando todo el tiempo su rostro, si estaba asustado por sus palabras no se lo hizo ver. En cambio, todo lo contrario, le dio su expresión más sincera, parecía feliz, satisfecho. Kun le besó la mejilla derecha con ternura. 

Pasaron dos minutos enteros abrazados, Kun acariciaba su cintura y también su espalda, para tranquilizarlo, consolarlo y hacerlo sentir cómodo, mientras que Donghyuck acariciaba su cabello y la parte trasera de su cuello, con un masaje muy suave. A Kun le gustaba cuando hacía eso, porque lograba que todos su estrés semanal se fuera. Tenía una vida complicada, compleja, casi como la del niño. Era tanto el silencio que sólo escuchaban sus suspiros y los latidos de su pecho. 

Fue Donghyuck quien tomó su distancia para hacerle una seña de que salieran y eso ocurrió después. Kun le había entregado las llaves de su auto antes de que se fuera, le había dicho dónde estaba su auto, le pidió que se subiera y le esperará unos minutos. No era la primera vez que lo llevaba a casa, pero si la primera en la que iban a tomar un helado. 

El mayor dejó pasar un tiempo para apagar su computadora portátil y guardar el resto de sus cosas en el portafolio. Buscó su saco, se acomodo la corbata y salió detrás de él. 

Sin embargo, antes de abandonar su oficina, se detuvo un momento antes de apagar la luz, para pensar en el principio de todo. En cómo su vida había cambiado en febrero y como los trofeos, premios internacionales y las menciones honoríficas en su pared, es decir, su trayectoria, su prioridad más importante, pasó a un segundo plano. Había dedicado muchos años a la música, y a componer, y a escribir, y a hacer arreglos, y a enseñar, desde hace seis años. 

Donghyuck entró a sus ojos de la misma manera en la que entró a su salón de clases con una disculpa por llegar tarde, tomó asiento con el resto de sus amigos y lo observó todo el tiempo durante la clase. Sin embargo, Donghyuck entró a su corazón cuando se quedó al final, hasta que se fue el último de sus compañeros en el salón para pedirle permiso de quedarse más tiempo, una hora, tal vez dos, le dijo. 

—¿Usarás el piano? — fue lo primero que pensó Kun, aprovechó a limpiar el pizarrón. 

—Sí — contestó, tomando eso como algo positivo. 

Kun suspiró cansado —¿No tienes cosas que hacer? Son las siete de la noche — 

—Es que… — Donghyuck no quería hablar más de lo necesario —Tengo que esperar a mi novio, está en el auditorio, el concierto se termina a las nueve, y no tengo otra cosa que hacer — 

—Y no es mejor, si vas allí, a apoyarlo — surgió Kun. No es como si le importará que hiciera su alumno con su tiempo libre, pero siempre había ofrecido buenos consejos y sentía que este niño, que estaba justo al frente, necesitaba uno. 

—Dice que lo pongo nervioso y si me ve, no podrá concentrarse — contestó con ojos tristes que no lo miraban, sólo fue hacía el piano, haciendo como que lo limpiaba con los dedos. 

—Bueno esta bien puedes quedarte pero déjame escuchar un poco y no te olvides apagar la luz — 

Donghyuck asintió con una sonrisa — Gracias — 

—¿Con qué vas a iniciar? — quiso saber Kun, en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a su alumno, estaba ansioso por irse pero un corazonada le decía que se quedará. 

—Haré el primer movimiento “Moonlight Sonata” de Beethoven — 

—Oh — Kun lo miró incrédulo, como si le hubiera dicho que hay extraterrestres. Sí lo había escuchado antes y era muy bueno, pero pudo haber sido suerte, muchos alumnos preparan un solo, les queda muy bien y lo siguen interpretando hasta que les exigen que se aprendan otro. Entonces, salen de su zona de confort. 

Kun ya estaba listo para escuchar una masacre de teclas, porque para empezar ese solo no era sencillo y se necesitaba de mucho control en el piano y mental para ejecutarlo. 

Donghyuck ya no dijo nada, con los ojos cerrados y los dedos sobre el piano, comenzó a tocar el instrumento. Kun siguió todos sus movimientos con la mirada, en silencio, esperó a que terminará. Presionó las teclas con mucha fuerza y coraje, le temblaba el cuerpo. 

Ese niño era tan distinto. Terminó la melodía y luego dudó en girarse para verlo. 

—¿Porqué se quedó callado? — preguntó confundido. 

Kun se aclaró la garganta, todavía sentía cosquillas en el estómago, sus oídos necesitaban escuchar ese sonido nuevamente y luego, quiso saber —Elegiste esa canción porque… — 

—Es trágica, me gusta — dijo sonriendo. 

—No creo que sea trágica, quiero decir, depende de la perspectiva con que la veas, no la interpretes pensando que es una noche amarga, piensa en noches dulces, en la grandeza de la luna, en el viento, en que la ciudad descansa y el poder que tienes de arrullar con tu melodía — Donghyuck lo miró por un largo tiempo, confundido y avergonzado por lo que escuchaba. 

—Gracias — susurró y lo miró con otra sonrisa, esta vez más sincera, con más calma, ya no temblaba. Kun aprovechó para también mirarlo, pero con otra perspectiva. 

En ese instante, pensó en él esperando en su auto y apagó la luz. 

—¿Esperaste mucho? — preguntó subiendose al auto. 

—Como diez minutos, no fue mucho, no te preocupes hyung — dijo sin importancia, guardó su teléfono celular en su bolsillo y le observó, el otro le miró y con un gesto le pidió que le entregará las llaves. Kun encendió el auto, quitó la radio y salieron del instituto sin problemas, los vidrios de su auto estaban polarizados. 

Donghyuck no perdió la oportunidad y en el primer semáforo, se levantó de su asiento para que sus manos atraparán el rostro del mayor y darle un beso en los labios. Kun sintió que ese beso atravesó su corazón y su alma, que cuando terminó su primera reacción fue reír. 

—¿Te he dicho que besas muy bien? — preguntó haciéndolo reír también. 

Kun deseó poder tener todo de él. Sí ya tenía su cuerpo, también quería sus canciones, su inspiración, su boca, su corazón, su risa. No iba a desesperarse, es más, iba a hacerlo paso por paso. Él podía enamorarse de cualquiera persona en un lugar como este, y sin embargo, aquí estaba, amándolo también. 

“Nunca ames a alguien que te haga sentir ordinario” Óscar Wilde.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, el título, está inspirando en una canción que desde que la escuché, se me ocurrió esta historia. Me gustaría aclarar al confusión, por si no lo dejé en claro en la historia. Kun se confunde porque esta enamorado, y usa ese amor para sobrevivir, cuida ese amor que está sintiendo. Donghyuck no puede expresar sus sentimientos al principio porque no sabe si su maestro le dice tantas cosas para inspirarlo porque es maestro o porque le gusta. 
> 
> La parte markhyuck, lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Es que necesitaba una pareja como ellos para que la historia fuera más clara, Donghyuck no puede terminarlo, porque lo quiere, pero es un avance muy grande, el hecho de que encuentre su inspiración en algo más, en alguien más, sobre todo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, voy a limpiar esta historia más tarde y editarla, y ponerla bella. Mientras les dejó esta pieza, que salió de una canción de luismi, una imagen de kun en el aeropuerto, una imagen de hyuck con uniforme, el piano (es algo que tienen en común, esta pareja por eso quería usarlo) y pues, tres días. 
> 
> Espero este año tener más interacciones de ellos, me gusta mucho verlos juntos^^


End file.
